The garment manufacturing industry, like many industries, relies on a specialized set of knowledge that is acquired by workers in that industry. For example, when a garment designer initially sketches an idea for a new garment, many of the details of manufacturing such a garment, such as, for example, where stitches are to be placed, how seams are to be aligned, and other like manufacturing details are left unstated. The garment sketch can then be provided to a garment manufacturer to create one or more initial garment prototypes. Employees at the garment manufacturer apply specialized knowledge unique to the garment industry to derive, from the garment sketch, the manufacturing details needed to actually manufacture such a garment. In some cases, a garment designer can specify certain aspects or attributes of their envisioned garment to guide the garment manufacturer in generating the garment prototype.
Once a garment prototype is made, it can be returned to the garment designer for approval and subsequent editing. Traditionally, a single garment can entail multiple iterations and exchanges between the garment designer and the garment manufacturer before a final prototype is created that will serve as the basis for the manufacture of such a garment in large quantities for distribution to sales outlets throughout the world.
Efforts to take advantage of the abilities of computing devices within the context of the garment manufacturing industry have traditionally focused upon the generation of accurate three-dimensional models of garments to enable the garment designer to better, and more quickly, visualize their design. Such more accurate three-dimensional models have likewise been implemented within the context of garment purchasing, seeking to enable users to more accurately understand how a particular garment will fit and will look on their particular body type without actually having to physically locate the garment and try it on.